


На третьей от Солнца

by WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deadpool saves us all, Humor, M/M, No Infinity War, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Наш добрый друг Мертвый Бассейн aka Deadpool, недавно принятый в Дисней, при помощи своего прибора для путешествий во времени нашел и грохнул Таноса (не благодарите!), из-за чего Войны Бесконечности вообще не случилось. Асгардцы благополучно высадились на Землю и устраивают свой быт.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 64





	На третьей от Солнца

**Author's Note:**

> пост-Рагнарёк, несколько зарисовок о жизни братьев на Земле

**Песнь первая. Край**

— Пополам не получится. В мидгардской неделе же семь дней.

— Так придумай что-нибудь.

— Тебе как, укоротить или добавить?

— Как хочешь, ты же царь.

— А ты, значит, в цари не метишь? Дни правления клянчишь просто из вредности?

Лагерь пробуждался постепенно. Когда сентябрьское солнце окатило Ковчег лимонным светом, шуганув последние щупальца тумана, из него на свежий воздух потянулась заспанная асгардская молодежь. Асгардцы постарше уже вовсю готовили еду, носили хворост, присматривали за детьми, носившимися между рядами синих палаток и костров, на которых дымились чаны, полные ароматного варева.

Неподалеку от палаточного лагеря гудела стройка. Хеймдалль руководил установкой новых временных шатров, с вечера доставленных от имени очередного благотворительного фонда. Валькирия энергичными окриками собирала эйнхериев на расчистку местности. Те безнадежно делали вид, что ее приказам не подчиняются; Валькирия делала вид, что не верит им. Халк за ее спиной грозно выпячивал челюсть и сжимал огромные зеленые кулаки, давая понять, что у него не застрянет потащить упрямцев волоком, если его любимица того пожелает.

Они прилетели сюда три месяца назад.

Большая часть населения еще жила в Ковчеге, не рискуя перебираться во временный лагерь, но активная жизнь вокруг звездолета постепенно отвоевывала себе все больше и больше пространства. 

Двое неспешно удалялись от лагеря вдоль края фьорда.

— Я – не клянчу! – поправил Локи. – Я всех спас, выполнил свою часть работы, и хочу свою долю.

— Вторник и четверг. И хватит с тебя.

— Я сам решу, хватит или нет. Субботу тоже. Это правление будет посложнее прежнего.

— Уж точно посложнее, чем ставить себе статуи. Субботу не отдам.

— То есть, по-твоему, я недостоин того, чтобы быть тебе равным?!

— По-моему, четырех лет на троне Асгарда тебе уже хватило по уши.

— Но я же правил под личиной Одина, — заюлил Локи. – У меня были связаны руки!

— А уж теперь, когда они развяжутся...

— То есть, это отказ?

— Хочу понять, чего ты хочешь.

— Сколько раз мне надо это повторить? Я хочу быть на равных! Никак не возьму в толк, что тебя так пугает?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты развязал войну или вторгся в соседнее государство, пока у меня выходной.

— Мне что, надо убеждать тебя в моей благонадежности?

— Мы же оба знаем, что не убедишь.

— Тут ты прав.

...Путь их был на диво благополучен. Правда, пришлось почти двое суток торчать на орбите, ожидая разрешения на посадку, но кто-то из друзей подергал за ниточки, и сейчас вдали от этих неприветливых скал шли активные переговоры, споры и прочая политическая трескотня. Делегации прилетали чуть ли не каждый день.

Прилетали и друзья, правда, разными группами. Задавали вопросы, выражали соболезнования. Тони Старк даже вызвался помочь с техникой и электричеством. Его немало удивило, что Халк решил остаться в поселении, но Тор ничего странного в этом не видел. Зеленого гиганта здесь любили. Отомститель, как-никак.

Угли недавних событий еще рдели внутри, но уже начали порастать сизым пеплом.

Мало-помалу они становились точкой на карте. Отсюда же вытекали и новые трудности.

Разговор начался вполне невинно, с вопроса: «А нужны ли Новому Асгарду стены?». Локи полагал, что нужны. Высокие такие, толстые, с колючей проволокой поверху и двумя пропускными пунктами под охраной плечистых мордоворотов. На что Тор заметил, что не следует превращать мирное поселение в тюрьму строгого режима. На что Локи возразил, что стены ограждают не от выпуска, а в первую очередь от впуска в город нежелательных лиц. А Тор на это заметил, что стены будут им мешать с учетом роста поселения в будущем. Он знал по меньшей мере двух женщин, ожидающих появления детей, и надеялся, что их со временем будет все больше. А Локи на это сказал, что необязательно строить стены вплотную к жилищам, да и диаметр окружности можно задать пошире...

Стоило отдать ему должное, Локи был полон идей, по большей части вполне безобидных. Больница, школа, суд, купальни, харчевни, городская стража... Им требовалось наладить быт и построить целый город. Поэтому сразу после вопроса о том, кто будет всем этим руководить, они плавно вернулись к теме правления.

И Тор был бы и рад пойти на равноправие, зная, что для Локи вопрос равенства – тема больная, но... быть бы еще уверенным, что он не начудит чего дурного.

— А помнишь, как мы хотели в детстве... – попробовал он зайти с другой стороны.

— Нет.

— Не помнишь? Я же еще не сказал, что именно!

— Не хочу ностальгировать.

— Да брось! – отмахнулся Тор шутливо. – Ты и я, снова вместе...

Локи развернулся к нему.

— Снова? – закипая, спросил он. – Никакое это не «снова»! И если ты думаешь, что мы к чему-то возвращаемся...

— Да будет тебе...

— То позволь тебе напомнить, что это я пытался тебя убить в Нью-Мексико, и это я напал на Нью-Йорк, но я же пришел тебе на выручку, и еще я...

— А как насчет битвы при Оссе? – прервал его Тор как бы между делом. – Тогда тоже был ты?

— Это было давно.

Ветер облизывал их шершавым языком, полным песка и соли. Они медленно шли по кромке фьорда. Внизу, у изножья зубов-утесов, пенилась слюна прибоя, с моря доносились резкие чаячьи вопли. Слева, далеко за профилем Локи, Тор видел пологий берег бухты с тонкой полоской пляжа; женщины раскладывали выстиранную одежду на каменистом берегу, небольшой отряд под командой Корга двигался вдоль кромки прибоя, ища плавник. 

Справа он не видел ничего.

Скалистый берег фьорда был высоким. Внизу – россыпи камней. Упасть – костей не соберешь. Задумай Локи недоброе, ему бы хватило одного толчка – и лети, братец, до самого дна Гиннунгагапа… Тор глянул вниз, невольно прикидывая, сколько лететь.

— Помнится, ты сказал тогда много хорошего. Что наше братство нерушимо, и ты со мной до конца. Было, а?

Тор усмехнулся, слегка поддев Локи локтем. 

— Ты же был ранен! Я думал, ты умираешь, и хотел, чтобы напоследок ты услышал что-то приятное.

— И ты меня защищал. Плакал от злости, когда они напирали, и не подпускал их ко мне, пока не пришла подмога.

— Я не плакал!

— Я же помню!

— Вовсе нет. И потом, это было давно, мы были юнцами. Почти детьми!

— Я вот о чем думаю, — Тор подставил ветру лицо. – Ты не пропустил тогда ни одной стрелы...

Локи непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ну да, и что с того?

— Зачем так старался, если хотел на трон?

«А ведь в нашей истории брат всегда бился с братом, — грустно подумал Тор. – Проклятие нашего народа, что ли... Братья вырезали семьи друг друга со всем потомством, вели самые жестокие битвы, и этот кровавый век всё еще длится. Мы хоть и не родные, но у тебя было столько возможностей подстроить несчастный случай или просто проявить чуть меньше старания. Я же доверял тебе спину в бою... Но ты прикрывал ее вместо того, чтобы ударить исподтишка. Поэтому я так хочу тебе верить. Но ты же именно этого и добиваешься, верно?..»

— Потому что я не хотел на трон. По-моему, это очевидно даже для тебя. 

— Тогда зачем же ты в него так вцепился?

Тор забирал всё левее, тесня Локи к краю. Он хотел, чтобы брат замедлил шаг, пропустив его вперед, и встал справа – в наиболее выгодное для себя положение. А там...

Столкнет – не столкнет? Хотелось знать наверняка.

Сейчас, потеряв Асгард, он хотел доверять Локи. Больше, чем когда-либо. Все же, пришел на помощь, остался с ним... но оснований для доверия не хватало. Печальный опыт был не в его пользу, как и слава самого коварного и лживого прохвоста Девятимирья. Если эта прогулка окончится благополучно, и если Локи, имея возможность спихнуть его в пропасть, не сделает этого... Тогда можно будет подумать и о том, чтобы ему уступить.

Локи вздохнул, как всегда перед тем, как начать объяснять то, что, по его мнению, в объяснении не нуждалось.

— Затем, что мне ненавистны все, кто вправе помыкать мной, и ты в том числе.

— Да ладно тебе.

— Ничего не ладно! Одно дело – соперничать с тобой, а совсем другое – склониться! – Локи выплюнул это слово. – Признать и принять тебя владыкой над собой!

— Ты разве склонился передо мной?

— А ты все еще этого хочешь?

— Ну... нет, — Тор честно попытался припомнить, когда такого хотел. Должно быть, сказал что-то такое сгоряча накануне коронации, а Локи взял и запомнил... Это многое объясняло.

Братец был мстителен, как дух невинно убиенного.

— Вот поэтому я сейчас здесь, — подвел черту Локи. – Зри в корень. И хватит о прошлом.

— Почему? – не унимался Тор. – Ведь не всё было плохо! Мы же с тобой спасали друг друга, дурачились, охотились, и мы тогда были братьями. Настоящими! Разве мы не можем попробовать вернуться к тому, что... 

— Нет. Потому что это прошло. Сейчас то, к чему мы пришли, гораздо важнее того, что было. Понял? Нам выпала возможность построить что-то совсем другое! Нечто... новенькое. И, если мы с самого начала возьмем нужный старт и поделим обязанности поровну, не ущемляя друг друга, это поможет нам избежать прежних проблем...

Из-под его ноги сорвался камень, и Тор вдруг осознал, что Локи идет по краю. Сам того не заметив, он оттеснил Локи к пропасти, и тот шел, увлеченный беседой, будто не замечая бездонной пустоты по левую руку.

Привиделось, как он соскальзывает вниз. Был – и вдруг нет, как не было. Опять.

Тор схватил Локи в охапку, рывком оттягивая от края, сделал шаг прочь, выпрямился, тяжело дыша. И замер. Острый запах моря. Крики чаек. Руки, полные Локи. Как из воздуха зачерпнул его в обе горсти.

— Ослеп? – взревел он вне себя от облегчения. – Обрыва не видишь?!

Локи победоносно ухмыльнулся.

— Я верил, что ты не дашь мне упасть.

— Почему справа от меня не встал?!

— Хотел, чтобы ты меня видел.

Ответ обрушился на голову, как валун. Тор растерянно замер. Локи держался по его левую руку, со стороны оставшегося глаза... Чтобы Тор мог его видеть? И видеть, что он не собирается... пользоваться возможностью? Нет, не собирался даже использовать возможность воспользоваться возможностью. Напоказ.

«Ты можешь мне доверять, смотри, видишь? Я здесь, я у тебя на виду, и я не намерен толкать тебя в пропасть».  
Тор вдруг понял. Да, сейчас он стал больше похож на Одина, а Локи не хотел, чтобы Тор в него превращался.

Локи почти прямым текстом предлагал ему исправить ошибку отца, обойти ее стороной. И, в общем-то, они говорили об одном и том же. Только Тор вспоминал, какими они были принцами, равными вдали от власти и трона, а Локи предлагал посмотреть, какими они будут монархами, равными в этой власти...

Он подумал – а почему бы и нет? И прижал брата к груди.

Это уже входило в привычку. Локи не возражал, видимо, еще с перелета списав эти внезапные проявления братских чувств на приступы временной душевной болезни, которые пройдут сами собой, если не сопротивляться и участливо похлопывать больного по плечу. 

— Думаешь, можем попробовать? Создать что-то новое.

Локи чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Ты же сам сказал, что я способен на большее. Так дай мне хотя бы шанс!

— Три на три дня. Это тебя устроит?

— А седьмой?

— Ну, я тут подумал...

— Только не говори про совместное правление, как хотели в детстве! Мы скорее передеремся, чем договоримся!

Тор довольно улыбнулся. Все-таки он это сказал. Помнит...

— Я подумал, может, оставим воскресенье Валькирии? Устроим себе выходной. 

Локи открыл было рот для возражения, потом подумал, закрыл его, снова открыл... 

— Будут попойки, — резюмировал он.

— Несомненно, — кивнул Тор, поворачивая их обоих так, чтобы ветер дул ему в спину. 

— И анархия.

— Это уж точно.

— День свободы от всякой власти...

— Полной свободы.

— Нашему народу это придется по душе. 

— Надеюсь, что так. 

— Ее будут любить и чествовать больше нас! – в этом утверждении крылось неподдельное возмущение.

— Брось! Один день в неделю можно и потерпеть.

— Ты уже можешь отпустить меня.

— Не дождешься.

Локи усмехнулся.

— А ты становишься мудрым.

— Старею, — вздохнул Тор.

— Я согласен. 

— Что я старею?

— На твое условие. 

— Вот так запросто? – Тор с сомнением нахмурился. – Без торга и встречных предложений?

— Ну, если я буду чем-то недоволен, подстроить тебе каверзу я успею всегда.

— Лжец, — отмахнулся Тор, понимая, что улыбается до ушей.

Что бы братец там ни плел, почему-то Тор был уверен, что не подстроит. Больше нет.

А грозится просто так... По привычке.

**Песнь вторая. Деликатес**

Наступил октябрь, солнечный и прохладный.

В капитанской каюте четверо с удивленными лицами стояли вокруг стола. Пятеро, считая Мика.

На приземистом журнальном столике с веселой розовой подсветкой лежала одна-единственная банка консервов. Устрашающе вздувшаяся. Тор сиял торжествующей улыбкой. 

— Деликатес! – представил он банку всем собравшимся. – Мне сказали, что это славное испытание для истинных мужчин! – заметив поднятую бровь Валькирии, он тут же поправился: — То есть, для истинных воинов!

Почти три месяца Тор провел в переговорах, мотаясь туда-сюда, и окончательно убедился в том, что ничего сложного в этой мудреной дипломатии нет. Какие-то холеные типы в костюмчиках предлагали асгардцам влиться в общество, создать поселение близ одного из городов и стать своего рода диаспорой под чьим-то там флагом... 

Тор стоял на своем и делал грозный вид, напрочь игнорируя разного рода намеки, двусмысленности, вежливые возражения и попытки подобраться к сути издалека. Только поселение, только свое. Собственное! Ибо эти земли защищал еще его отец от нашествия ледяных великанов, и надо бы об этом помнить. Да и вообще, боги они или не боги для местного населения?!

Звездолет он согласился передать свежесозданному при ООН Центру космических путешествий, хотя даже на вкус Тора название звучало слишком оптимистично.

«Командор» передали Старку, осваивать технологии предположительно враждебных цивилизаций. Тор еще смеялся, что Тони он как раз под цвет костюма.

В итоге каких-то манипуляций, в которых сам Тор почти ничего не понял, всё сложилось, и он арендовал эти земли аж на тысячу лет! Неслыханная щедрость, учитывая сроки жизни землян. Договор скрепили подписями, рукопожатиями, пышными фразами и, чуть позже, заздравными тостами. Хотя земляне пили очень скучно, на взгляд Тора. Чопорно и снуло, без огонька. Зато из поездки он привез много разной полезной ерунды и несколько занятных деликатесов.

Включая этот.

— А оно и должно так выглядеть? – с вежливым сомнением спросил Корг.

— Ну да! Мне сказали, что вздутие гарантирует самое лучшее качество, — Тор взял со стола красно-желтую банку, подбросил, поймал, повертел в руках. – Давненько я в этих краях не был. Ну-ка... Сур... Сурстро... 

— Сюрстрёмминг, — подсказал от двери голос Локи. – Вкуснятина.

Все повернулись к нему. Локи упорно старался не улыбаться, и это получалось у него настолько плохо, что сразу вызвало массу подозрений. Тор очень осторожно опустил банку на стол.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Однажды довелось отведать.

— Уж не ты ли его на это надоумил? – с сомнением спросила Валькирия, косясь на банку.

— Ты недооцениваешь моего брата. Он умеет совершать глупости и без посторонней помощи.

Тор широко улыбнулся ему.

— В ухо хочешь?

— Хочу тебя, — сказал Локи. – На пару слов.

— А сам присоединиться не желаешь? – в вопросе Валькирии слышался неприкрытый вызов. 

— Я уже пробовал, — отозвался Локи. – Да и баночка небольшая... хватило бы на всех вас. Особенно на гиганта.

Халк грозно набычился.

— Халку оно на один зуб, но Халк истинный воин, малявка!

— Как раз есть возможность это проверить.

— Чего ты хотел? – встрял Тор. Локи оглядел собравшихся.

— Не здесь.

Вернулся Тор буквально через пять минут с ведром воды. Задор его, правда, был уже не столь ярким.

— Ну что, устроим состязание? – спросил он. – Истинный воин тот, кто сумеет это отведать?

Валькирия ответила ему лукавой улыбкой.

— А ты уверен, что тебе стоит? Разве он не пригрозил, что вечерком не поцелует, если ты это съешь?

— От него дождешься... – протянул Тор, глядя на дверной проем. И, вдруг нахмурившись, уставился на нее. – Подожди, ты это в каком смысле?

— Мало ли, какие чудеса творятся под луной, — туманно ответила она. – У кого-нибудь есть открывалка?

— Что за намеки? – Тор даже фыркнул от такой мысли. – Мы братья! Да мы даже в одном шатре не живем!

— Оу, он тебя выгнал? – тут же поинтересовался Корг. – Со мной такое тоже бывало. За то, что храплю.

Тору всё это внезапно совсем перестало нравиться. Кое-что в разговоре явно нуждалось в прояснении.

— Слушайте, мы же мужи! – воззвал он. – Воины и братья!

— Ты-то, может, воин и муж, а вот братец у тебя... – протянула Валькирия, обшаривая полки. – Нашла!

— Локи тоже отлично дерется, можешь мне поверить.

— Да я его в два счета одолела.

— Ну, оно и понятно, ты же дева. Но в настоящем бою он хорош! Вспомни битву на мосту!

— Любопытно, в чем еще он хорош, — усмехнулась она.

— Локи и Тор женихаются! – загоготал Халк.

— Ты вообще откуда таких слов нахватался?! – Тор обернулся к Валькирии. – Ты постаралась?

— Я ни при чем. 

Щеки Тора медленно багровели. Ему на плечо легла каменная рука.

— Все в порядке! – сказал Корг. – Это нормально, тут нечего смущаться. Мы же видим, как вы смотрите друг на друга. Любовь прекрасна во всех видах, какой бы она ни была. Вот даже мы с Миком...

— Не продолжай! – взмолился Тор. Он отчаянно попытался стереть последнее предложение из памяти, но маневр не удался. – Что, серьезно? – сдавленно спросил он, совершенно не желая услышать ответ. – Вы вдвоем?.. 

— Подумываем вместе поселиться, — смущенно признался кронанец. – Я собирался тебе сказать...

— Вот это поворот, — присвистнула Валькирия.

— Твой брат сказал, что мы можем обращаться за советом к нему или к тебе в любое время... если что. 

— То есть, Локи знал, а я нет?! И... – тут его осенило. – Постой, что значит к нему или ко мне?!..

— Ну, вы же правители...

— Может, у вас и до икринок дойдет? – Валькирия, встретив полный ужаса взгляд Тора, только плечами пожала. – А что? Они вроде могут, и если любят друг друга...

— Халк может это съесть? Халк хочет доказать, что он настоящий воин!

— Подожди пока. Так что там с икринками?..

— Мы пока что об этом не думали, — заметил Корг, и Мик на его руке что-то ласково курлыкнул. – Ну, а у вас с ним как? Знаешь, новые начинания стимулируют развитие отношений...

— Да всё отлично у нас! Весной свадьбу сыграем! – мрачным тоном возвестил Тор, ногой задвигая ведро в угол.

— Ура! – прогудел Халк. – Гулянка! 

Тор вздохнул.  
— Знаете, я, пожалуй, пас. 

— ХА! Сдался! Тор сдался! 

— Эй, да ну брось!

— Правда, не надо смущаться! Здесь все свои!..

— Нет-нет, — подняв руки, Тор уверенно отступал спиной к двери, — давайте без меня. Локи меня позвал, у него там проблема... на стройке! Нужно помочь. А вы давайте! Потом расскажете, кто победил! 

И выскользнул за дверь.

Снаружи и впрямь кипела стройка. Бригады хмурых мидгардцев что-то копали, вбивали, прокладывали, измеряли и разравнивали, асгардцы топтались вокруг, неуверенно пытаясь помогать. Вокруг гудела техника, огромные ковши опрокидывали в ямы щебень, гигантские металлические клешни перемещали по воздуху толстые трубы. Между колеями, проложенными шинами в рост человека, начинали прорастать дома. Гвалт, рёв и грохот заглушали шум моря. На боках большинства тяжелых машин красовался логотип «Старк Индастриз».

Локи вызвался всем этим руководить. В строительном деле он не разбирался, что не мешало ему корчить из себя знатока. Впрочем, он милостиво взялся еще и колдовать на общее благо. Локи неспешно прогуливался по площадке, пугая строителей, и делал ленивые пассы руками, страхуя, поддерживая, укладывая и укрепляя. За ним хвостом ходила ребятня. Локи колдовал, мальчишки за его спиной восторженно давились от зависти.

Локи вообще хорошо ладил с детьми. Наверное, потому, что был неиссякаемым кладезем гадостей.

Тяжеленный блок, оказавшийся частью дома, как пушинка, перевернулся в воздухе и встал на свое место. 

— Во дает! – оценил чей-то восторженный голос.

— Выпендрежник, — согласился Тор. Он направился к брату, с удовлетворением прислушиваясь к раздавшимся сзади воплям: «Фу, какая гадость!», «Халк блевать...», «Где Тор?!!» и «Да что это с вами?».

Локи оглянулся на него, перевел взгляд на Ковчег, из которого гурьбой повалили асгардцы, и ухмыльнулся.

— То есть, ты им не сказал? Браво, братец, скоро по коварству ты переплюнешь даже меня. 

*  
— Когда будешь вскрывать эту банку, — тогда сказал ему Локи, отведя подальше от двери, — делай это в ведре под водой. Иначе весь Ковчег провоняет. 

— Что, всё так плохо? – недоверчиво прищурился Тор. – А ты не преувеличиваешь?

— А помнишь, как лет двести назад я вернулся из Мидгарда, и ты неделю от меня шарахался, хотя я дважды в день принимал ванну?

Тор побледнел.

— Так это была...

— Да. Квашеная сельдь, местный деликатес. Один жулик поймал меня на слабо, за что потом сполна расплатился.

— Квашеная рыба?! А... на вкус она как?

— Не лучше, чем на запах, да еще и шипит на языке. Видишь ли, процесс брожения продолжается даже после...

— Понял, не продолжай! Кстати, а с чего ты это вдруг предупреждаешь? Печешься обо мне...

— Делаю одолжение, за которое ты мне еще воздашь. Тебе, как мудрому царю, следовало бы подумать о своем народе, перед тем, как разводить зловоние. 

— Спасибо, что предупредил.

— Кстати, если тебе интересно, чем закончится ваше эээ... соревнование, то Корг победит. У кронанцев нет обоняния.

— То есть, я, по-твоему, уже совсем ни на что не годен? – Тор улыбнулся.

— Скажем так, вы в неравных условиях.

— А пожелать мне победы, м?

— Увы, я бы с радостью, но я реалист. 

*  
Вонь уже потянулась по двору, заставляя асгардцев отрываться от работы и опасливо принюхиваться. Создавалось впечатление, будто в канализации забродило что-то тухлое. 

— Всё к лучшему, — заметил Тор. – Все равно надо было за три дня покинуть звездолет. Сэкономили время.

— Думаешь, они заслужили столь крайние меры? 

— Ну, наши друзья заслужили точно.

— Чем же? – удивился Локи. – Посягнули на твою долю?

— Посчитали, что ты не станешь меня целовать, если я это съем. Представляешь?

Они, сами того не замечая, медленно отдалялись от поселения, будто ноги сами несли их подальше от запаха.

— Какое дальновидное утверждение, — восхитился Локи. – Они совершенно правы, не стал бы.

Тор удрученно застонал.

— И ты туда же? А без квашеной рыбы что, стоит ждать беды?

— Кто знает, — Локи вдруг развернулся и оказался с ним нос к носу. Тор перестал дышать. – Ты ел чеснок?

— Д-да, было дело... – тихо выдавил он, и Локи отстранился с коварной улыбкой.

— Считай, что он тебя спас. От беды.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, — заметил Тор. Почему-то он совсем не чувствовал себя спасенным.

И внезапно подумал, что впредь без чеснока, пожалуй, вполне можно обойтись.

**Песнь третья. Молва**

Незаметно подступил ноябрь.

Несмотря на окрепший холодный ветер, поселение шумно гуляло. Горели костры, жарилось, истекая соком, мясо на вертелах – козлятина, баранина и свинина. Лился эль, звенели свирели, одни асгардцы сидя хлопали в ладоши, пока другие, взявшись за руки, плясали хороводом вокруг костров. Женщины и мужчины, старики и дети. Их лица и фигуры сливались в мельтешение ярких пятен – в честь праздника асгардцы нарядились, кто во что горазд.

— Слава братьям! – раздался рёв тысячеглавого чудища, и тут же отклик с другой стороны поляны: — Слава!

— Слава Хитромудрому Локи и Могучему Тору! Слава братскому примирению! 

Праздновали годовщину.

Правда, Тор понятия не имел, когда это он успел примириться с Локи, да еще и год назад. Если припомнить, то год назад они еще летели сюда, изводя друг друга в замкнутом пространстве Ковчега, и Локи каждый день грозился бросить всё и умотать на Сакаар. Но оказывается, этот день был отмечен и запечатлен в памяти асгардцев каленым железом. А у Тора язык не повернулся спорить или переубеждать. 

Первое время после прилета они тоже собирались у костров, но никто не пел песен, не хвастался подвигами. Эйнхерии сидели угрюмые, вполголоса переговаривались между собой, но больше молчали.

А тут – на тебе! Праздник. Народ оттаивал, вспоминая, как это – веселиться, плясать и петь.

Один Тор был мрачнее тучи, но вовсе не из-за внезапной гулянки по сомнительному поводу, этому он даже радовался – вот так Новый Асгард гулял лишь однажды, когда родился первый ребенок. Поводов для праздников у его народа осталось немного, и не было ничего удивительного, что склонные к шумному веселью асгардцы на новом месте быстро нашли, что бы еще отпраздновать. Но... 

С самого утра эйнхерии, понукаемые неистовой Валькирией, спешно вели приготовления. И, разумеется, Локи не мог остаться в стороне, когда добрых воинов гоняют, как сидоровых коз. И пошло-поехало...

То, что Локи и Валькирия друг друга любят, как кошка с собакой, было ясно каждому, кто видел их рядом. Дня не проходило, чтобы они не задирали друг друга.

Локи находил веселье в любом раздоре. Он нутром чуял, когда у Валькирии плохое настроение от недостатка выпивки или же наоборот, от переизбытка, и начинал распускать язык, якобы в защиту тех, на кого она орала. Они перебрасывались остротами, даже скандалили, и в разговорах с ней в голосе Локи прорезалась ирония, щедро сдобренная язвительностью.

И это утро исключением не стало. Халк бродил неподалеку, помогая складывать поленницы, и уже недобро косился на того, кто вздумал спорить со Злюкой. Тор хотел уже вмешаться, когда повариха рядом с ним сказала:

— Ишь, как тешатся! Славные выйдут дети.

Тогда-то Тор и посмотрел на всё это иначе.

Локи и Вэл ссорились... страстно. Подходя друг к другу вплотную, приближая лица, напряженно переступая с ноги на ногу. Язык их тел выражал едва сдерживаемое напряжение, будто они готовы были вот-вот вцепиться в оружие... или друг в друга. Тору это совсем не понравилось. Не то, чтобы он имел какие-то виды на Вэл, хотя она была хороша... Созерцание их пылкой, страстной неприязни вызывало в нем сложные чувства. Вот так промедлишь, и эти двое у тебя за спиной уже детей растить начнут!

Весь день Тор думал о брате и перспективах его личной жизни, а к вечеру совсем скис.

Костры чадили. Локи нигде не было видно, Валькирии тоже, и это омрачало настроение вдвойне. Помимо воли, Тор прислушивался к разговорам. Одна ли повариха считает, что это у них флирт такой?

Народ галдел птичьи базаром, и в этом гвалте уже подвыпившие асгардцы вовсю развязывали языки, вознося хвалу братьям, празднуя окончание смутных времен, и... желая им мира в доме. Тор подавился пивом. Да, он своими ушами слышал, как кто-то доверительно сообщал:

— Сами же знаете, Локи известный колдун, умеет менять обличья, а если обратится в деву...

— Вы что? И породниться с Йотунхеймом?!

— Да где Локи, а где тот Йотунхейм! Он давно уже асгардец до мозга костей...

И все соглашались, что примирение правящих братьев пошло Новому Асгарду только на пользу... чем бы там это примирение ни было на самом деле. Да и всегда хорошо, когда в семье ладится...

Тор вдруг оказался в центре облака слухов, которые его мозг милосердно старался игнорировать. От невинных, как об их с Локи совместном проживании, до прямых и неприкрытых ничем сообщений, что они уже давно... того. Тор смущался, злился и пытался спорить. Тщетно.

Праздник, посвященный двум братьям. Двум не родным братьям. Которые, тем не менее, делят трон.

И которые при этом весьма хороши собой.

Так что – братьям ли?..

Слухи. Просто слухи. Для которых не было никаких оснований. Кто-то говорил, что кто-то слышал, как кто-то видел... Этого даже для полноценной сплетни было недостаточно! Но они перелетали из уст в уста, из уха в ухо. Почему-то в их с Локи сближении, в их равноправном разделе власти, даже в их удачных попытках найти общий язык асгардцам виделась какая-то неправильная подоплека. Это возмущало до глубины души. 

— Дружище, ты же всевидящий! – взмолился Тор, подсев к Хеймдаллю и изложив ему суть. Страж теперь играл роль старосты, следящего за поддержанием закона и порядка. Такими глазами следить – одно удовольствие. – Ты же знаешь, что это всё неправда!

— Знаю, — величественно кивнул Хеймдалль. Под его взглядом асгардцы вжимали головы в плечи, спешно трезвели и спешили прочь. – Но чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я во всеуслышание объявил, что вы с ним не...

— Да-да, я понял, звучит глупо! Это всё только усугубит.

— Я бы на твоем месте не принимал досужие разговоры всерьез.

— Но мой народ считает меня и его...

— Твой народ желает, чтобы между вами был мир, — отрезал Хеймдалль. – И в этом нет ничего плохого.

Не выдержав такого предательства, Тор, ворча себе под нос, устремился подальше от лагеря.

Туда, где бился яркий лепесток одинокого костра. Он почему-то сразу понял, кого там увидит.

Ночевать в палатке Локи отказывался. Не брезговал, нет, просто после путешествия в замкнутой скорлупке Ковчега, стены любого вида давили на него со всех сторон. Он чувствовал себя погребенным заживо и спешил на свежий воздух, чаще ложась спать снаружи, по-походному.

Ему это было не в новинку. Один зорко следил, чтобы сыновья не нежились на перинах. Оба они с малолетства росли в походах, привыкли ночевать под звездами и есть с ножа. 

Но сегодня он что-то далеко забрался. Тор подозревал: для Локи этот праздник, как кость в горле. Как же – их помирили задним числом! Локи к этому не стремился. В его понимании помирятся они, только если он, Локи, покается перед братом за былые грехи. А поскольку он не станет, то и говорить тут не о чем.

Вражды уже не было, но и дружба была некрепкой. А все вдруг отчего-то решили, что они не просто помирились, а чуть ли не заключили любовный союз. И взбредет же такое в головы!

Подойдя к костру, Тор навострил уши. Издалека раздались новые радостные возгласы.

— Слыхал? – спросил он у ночного воздуха. – Нас славят.

— Пусть славят, — раздалось откуда-то с уровня земли. Локи валялся у костра, глядя в небо.

Тор присел напротив так, чтобы их разделял костер. 

— Ты пришел исполнить песнь о наших великих подвигах? – поинтересовался Локи с легкой иронией.

— Увы, инструмент не захватил. Могу разве что так, всухомятку.

— Пощади мои уши.

— С чего они вообще это взяли? – рискнул спросить Тор. – Странный повод для праздника.

— У них мало поводов. А раз празднуют, значит, для них это важно, — Локи как будто повторил его мысли. – Им тоже не по душе был наш разлад в семье. Видимо, хотят стабильности.

Такой Локи был Тору в новинку. Умиротворенный, рассудительный. Одно слово – эль.

Тор кивнул. Потом, выдержав паузу, беспечно и бодро спросил:

— А где Валькирия?

— А мне откуда знать? – удивился Локи. – С Халком куда-то направилась. На северный склон, к источнику.

— И правда, откуда тебе знать, — поддел Тор. 

— Я бы не советовал за ней идти, — в голосе Локи слышалась усмешка. – Им, кажется, требуется уединение.

— Что? Она и Халк?

— Просто воркуют, насколько я знаю. Ты удивлен? 

— Да не то, чтобы...

Попытка представить себе воркующего Халка закончилась полным фиаско.

— Брось. У тебя все равно не было шансов.

— А у тебя? – не выдержал Тор. Локи даже сел от удивления.

— Не понял?

— Всё ты понял, — хмуро продолжил Тор. – Ты и она...

Локи поерзал, предвкушая непростой разговор, поворошил палкой седые угли – в воздух мошкарой взвились искры и хлопья пепла. Ветер швырнул в лицо Тору едкий дым, от которого тут же заслезился глаз.

Неподалеку шумел праздник в их честь.

— Так, давай-ка по порядку. Я и она – что?

— Ну... говорят, вы могли бы сойтись, — уклончиво ответил Тор. – Молва вас уже свела.

— Вот как? – Локи испытующе смотрел на него. – А с чего это молва взяла, что мы споемся?

— Ну, знаешь, говорят... что вы так тешитесь. Когда ругаетесь. У вас горячо это выходит... страстно даже.

— Страстно? – улыбнулся Локи, еще раз пошевелив угли палкой. – Молва так считает?

— Молве виднее. Вы же у всех на виду... и так вдохновенно ругаетесь, будто уже готовитесь детей растить!

Локи продолжал улыбаться. Что-то было в этой улыбке... новое. Тор даже залюбовался.

— Страстно... Ну, если с этой меркой подходить... Молве разве не кажется, что скорее уж споемся мы с тобой?

Тор аж задохнулся. И этот туда же! Да сколько можно?!

— Мы с тобой?! С чего вдруг?

— С того, что молва явно забыла, как страстно мы с тобой дрались.

Тор уже набрал воздуха, чтобы начать возражать. И выдохнул его. Весь. Страстно... наверное, это можно было назвать и так. Удары, слезы, крики... Ему тогда казалось, что из Локи ненависть хлещет, а теперь...

— Ну... такое тоже говорят, — с неохотой признал он.

— Немудрено, — Локи снова лег.

— И тебя это совсем не волнует? 

— Совсем. А теперь, когда мы выяснили, что на твоем пути стою не я, а большой зеленый гигант, надеюсь, молва успокоится и не станет больше устраивать тут сцены ревности.

— Да я вовсе не то... то есть... 

— Тебя там разве не ждут? На северном склоне.

Тор понял намек. Поднялся, помедлил.

— Ты не знаешь, кто их надоумил на этот праздник? Что, Хеймдалль расстарался, чтобы нас примирить?

— Это был я. 

Тор так и застыл. Моргнул оставшимся глазом, еще раз моргнул. Не помогло.

— Но...

С уровня земли послышался вздох.

— Я же сказал. Поводов для празднований у них маловато, и я просто дал им еще один. И заметь, даже не в свою честь! Поделил праздник с тобой поровну, не покушаюсь на лавры – и что, я даже благодарности не заслужил?

— Ты велик и благороден, о брат мой, — пропел Тор возвышенно.

— Правильно. А если принесешь еще эля, я тебе даже скажу, какой ты замечательный.

— Еще как скажешь! Причем, громко и выразительно!

— Эль. И побыстрее.

И только подходя к поселению, Тор всё понял. Он замер, обдумал эту мысль еще раз – и рассмеялся. Ох, Локи, вот змей! Нашел способ! Обойти свои же условия!

Они не мирились, но мир был заключен. И Тор рассмеялся еще раз.

Страстно дрались?.. Пожалуй, об этом и впрямь не следовало забывать.

**Песнь четвертая. Самозванец**

Декабрь выдался ветреным и холодным. Трещали ветки в одиноком костре, у которого сидели двое.

— Да все будет хорошо, — убеждал Тор. – Год-два – и вернусь. Не пропадёте.

— Ты им нужен. Больше, чем когда-либо, — говорил Хеймдалль. – Почему сейчас?

Разговор был тайный, болезненный. Не для лишних ушей. Тор еще раз оглядел городские постройки.

— А какой сейчас с меня толк? Зиму пережить – и можно строиться дальше. Устраиваться...

В окнах домов горел свет. За городом мерно кружились белые лопасти, взбивая ветер. Старк целое поле засеял этими вертушками. Ветряки, насколько Тор понял, давали электричество. Старк что-то долго и энергично объяснял, Тор кивал, ничего не понимая, но слово «экологично» прозвучало в этом объяснении аж трижды.

— Ты ведь не от устроенности асгардцев бежишь. Я вижу. Червь, который тебя съедает…

— Да нормально мы с ним ладим! Он даже успокоился, ты заметил? 

Хеймдалль только хмыкнул.

— Я не того червя имею в виду. 

Тор посуровел лицом, начал беспокойно потирать руки. Словно они у него чесались.

— Последний раз было так, когда отец сослал, но тогда я хотя бы знал, что все обратимо. Что рано или поздно сила вернется.

— Мудрый правитель правит не силой, — глубокомысленно заметил Хеймдалль. – А головой и сердцем.

— За головой – это лучше к Локи, — усмехнулся Тор. – Вот уж кто знает толк в дипломатии, политике. В общем, везде, где надо много врать. Силу оставим для Халка, он не подведет. А сердцем править сумеет и Валькирия.

— Валькирия? – удивился Хеймдалль.

— Да, думаю передать ей свою долю трона. Она справится, — он воодушевился. – И Локи справится! Что ни говори, а управленческая хватка у него есть. Отомстители во главе Асгарда!

— Да-а, вдвоем они тут направят, — кисло заметил Хеймдалль.

— Тебе я уже предлагал.

— Я не правитель, — Страж подбросил в костер поленьев. – Я наблюдатель. Что ты намерен делать?

— Друзей разыскать. Надо бы их примирить, а то ссориться – не дело. Мы же Мстители! Да и, может, Старк что-нибудь придумает. Он башковитый, как цверг! Даже, может, еще башковитее. Сделает мне что-нибудь по руке, и я вернусь. Мигом.

— Мигом или нет, а твое место здесь. Асгардцы одни на чужой планете, и их вера в будущее зависит от тебя. Ты герой местных земель, тебя слушают иные правители. 

— Знаю! Потому я и не имею права их подвести! Узнай они, что я больше не бог грома... – Тор горько выдохнул морозное облако пара. – Самозванец, вот кто я. И властвовать над ними не вправе, пока...

Разговор был тайный, горький. Едва поселение выросло, и в домах затеплился свет, как страх закрался Тору в душу и с тех пор становился все сильнее. Новорожденный город казался таким хрупким, а асгардцы так много пережили... Если он не сумеет их защитить...

А он не сумеет. 

Пальцы сжимались и разжимались в воздухе, будто призывали знакомую рукоять.

— А есть, от кого защищать? – в тон его мыслям спросил Хеймдалль.

— Сам же видел! Не одно, так другое! Я же Мститель и знаю, что здесь и как. 

Хеймдалль долго молчал. 

— Когда собираешься?

Это было согласие. Тор благодарно улыбнулся ему. 

— Еще не знаю. Но чем скорее, тем лучше. Присмотришь тут за всем?

Хеймдалль согласно кивнул.

— Присмотрю.

*  
— Подонок! Засранец!

— Локи, что стряслось?

Тор давно не видел его в такой бешеной ярости.

— Сын козла!

— Эй, не оскорбляй нашего отца!

— Отца?! Да будь Один жив, придушил бы тебя голыми руками, позор семьи! 

Вечер явно не задался. Локи ожидал его в доме, и стоило Тору переступить порог, как брат сорвался на него йотунхеймской лавиной. Тор так и застыл в дверях, непонимающе хмурясь.

— Да за что ты на меня так накинулся?

— У тебя в голове что, дерьмо коровье?! Надумал оставить эту девку на троне, а сам податься к дружкам, и еще спрашиваешь меня «за что»?!

Тор горестно вздохнул. Ну конечно. Вот тебе и тайный разговор...

— Подслушивал, значит...

— Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты сам мне сказал! – горячился Локи. – Я же делю с тобой трон! С тобой, а не с ней! О твоих решениях я должен знать первым!

Тор даже усмехнулся. Трон они делят... Нет ни трона, ни дворца, одна исполинская гора дел, требующих срочных решений – вот и все правление. А Локи всё за свое. Хотя эту гору, стоило признать, они честно делили поровну.

— Ты бы и узнал! Со временем. А так я подумал...

— Чем ты подумал?! Седалищем?! – львиный рык клокотал в его глотке. – Почему ты мне не сказал?!

— Я сказал тому, кто поймет! – обиженно засопел Тор.

— А я, значит, не пойму?!

— А ты еще и на смех поднимешь! – Тор сорвался на крик. Объясняться с братом было хуже ножа в боку. – Что тебе сила, ты в ней никогда не нуждался! Лишь бы голова была на плечах! А я – не ты. Не спаситель, а посмешище! Да если и не посмешище... – он сжал кулаки. – Случись что, кто будет защищать Асгард, когда на нас нападут?! Кто должен его защищать?! А у меня ни молота, ни силы в руках! Вот уж точно – позор семьи! Мне теперь только дубину в руки – врагов дубасить!

— Ты их и голыми руками, — Локи только руками всплеснул. – Каких врагов? Кому мы нужны?

— Да мало ли... кто тут водится. Какой-нибудь безумец решит, что земля для землян, и что-нибудь устроит...

Тор умолк. В его голове не первый день подряд роились пугающие слова, такие как «бомбы», «теракт», «взрыв», «стрельба», «вооруженный конфликт», «горячая точка»... Этих слов было ужасающе много.

А город такой хрупкий... незащищенный.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Локи. – А мужскую силу ты, часом, не растерял?

— Умеешь ты поддержать! – буркнул Тор. Не посмеется, так поиздевается. Чего еще было ожидать от Локи.

— Чтобы рассчитывать на поддержку, тебе бы объясниться толком!

— Это словами не объяснишь! Но... – повинуясь напору, Тор сдался. – Какой из меня бог грома сейчас?! Посмотри на меня! Притворяюсь могучим Тором, а чувствую себя, как самозванец! Нет Асгарда – нет и силы! Я ни на что не годен! Не по мне это скрывать, но позволять себя защищать я не дам и прятаться за спинами не буду! Поэтому хочу подыскать что-нибудь по руке. Может, друзья помогут. Это ведь ненадолго. Год-другой – и вернусь...

Повисла мрачная пауза. Локи размышлял, даже язык прикусил, являя собой почти образец здравомыслия. Потом подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Там ярился ночной ветер, только окна светляками горели во мраке.

«Быстро же он вспомнил, что такое роскошь, — подумал Тор. – Весь такой чистый, ухоженный...».

— С этого дня я буду делать все, что захочу.

Тор непонимающе уставился на него.

— Это что, угроза?

— Это условие, — голос Локи был холоден и тверд. – Я буду делать, что захочу, а ты не станешь мной командовать. Будешь выполнять все мои требования, повеления и пожелания...

— А больше ты ничего не хочешь? – усмехнулся Тор.

— А еще ты принародно назовешь меня равноправным правителем. Не втихомолку, не на подхвате. Равным! – Локи обернулся к нему, гневно сверкая глазами. – И когда ты всё это выполнишь, ты еще останешься должен. Ты будешь вечно благодарен мне! Понял?

Тор взъерошил волосы на макушке. 

— Да будь я проклят, если понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — честно признался он.

Локи с неохотой, бормоча «Я об этом пожалею», медленно подошел и взял его за руку. Повернул ладонью вверх. Поколебался, кусая губы. Вздохнул. Затем поднял руку, разведя пальцы, и на них появился...

Тор глазу не поверил. Локи еще секунду помедлил, затем опустил куб на его ладонь.

— Ты...

— Забрал его из Асгарда. Это мой трофей, так что будь с ним поаккуратнее. Бери, ну!

И Локи опустил руки, оставив куб на ладони Тора. Отступил обратно к окну, отвернулся. Видимо, подальше от искушения отобрать обратно, как в детстве: «Моё! Не отдам! Жалко!..».

Тор таращился на Тессеракт. Локи на него не смотрел. Он сжал кулаки так сильно, что они побелели. Будто эти руки предали его. Будто он сам не мог понять, зачем так поступил.

— Зачем? – спросил Тор вслух. После паузы Локи без улыбки, с какой-то горькой иронией ответил:

— Это твой пропуск в Нидавеллир. Мьёлльнир родился там, и твоя самоуверенность тоже. Может, цверги сумеют выковать тебе новую. Сделают молот по руке, по ноге или по заднице, если захочешь... Получи своё и возвращайся. И чтобы я больше не слышал, что ты оставишь Валькирии трон.

Тор долго молчал. Затем неуверенно сжал пальцы на гранях куба.

— Спасибо. Это... щедрый подарок.

Локи закатил глаза и обернулся, снова делаясь прежним.

— Это не подарок! Это великая жертва, и только посмей ее не оправдать. Хеймдалль объяснит, что и как, поэтому кыш отсюда! Лети и возвращайся прежним, — и насмешливо фыркнул, — мой царь.

Тора не было три дня. 

А на четвертый день на поле у поселения с неба обрушился радужный луч.

Там, на печати Моста, стоял Тор, Бог Грома, и ветер трепал его красный плащ. Он сжимал в руках здоровенную секиру. Асгардцы окружили своего царя, благоговейно и громогласно приветствуя его возвращение. Халк радостно ревел громче всех. Корг поднял Мика повыше, чтобы ему было лучше видно. Локи появился позже, скрестив руки на груди, довольно улыбаясь.

— А вот и мой любимый брат! – провозгласил Тор во все горло. – Равноправный правитель и...

— Это не молот. 

— Да, решил, что пора взять в руку что-нибудь побольше.

— Очень мужская мысль, — согласился Локи. – Хорошо еще, не приволок таран, — и тише, злее: — Где куб?

— В надежном месте, — ответил Тор. Локи недобро сощурился.

— Оставил цвергам в уплату?!

— Тебе не скажу, — Тор улыбнулся.

— Мы так не договаривались! – возмутился Локи.

— Хранить его здесь опасно, да и ни к чему, — объяснил Тор. – От него одни беды.

Ответом ему был долгий негодующий взгляд.

— Так и знал, что всё этим кончится.

Тор мягко сжал Локи плечо, потом не сдержался и притянул к себе под гогот и гул толпы. Был слишком счастлив, чтобы его беспокоили грядущие крамольные слухи.

— Рад, что ты это знал. 

Но Локи был слишком взвинчен, чтобы удовольствоваться только этим. Стоило бы почаще вспоминать, какой он злопамятный...

Взяв Тора за затылок, Локи от души поцеловал его в губы. Открыто. На глазах у всех. По толпе пронесся ропот, секира выпала из ладони Тора. Локи со злой усмешкой отстранился и зашагал прочь.

На пятом его шаге к Тору вернулся дар речи.

— И что это такое было?!

— Напоминание, — откликнулся Локи. – С этого дня я делаю, что хочу!

Тор под общий смех и свист вытер рот рукой и проворчал себе под нос:

— Да ты и так делаешь, что хочешь.

**Песнь пятая. Шутка**

Пришел январь, с настоящим снегом. Тор, кипя от злости, вошел в комнату в тот самый момент, когда бой уже близился к финалу. Локи и Корг сидели на диване и резались в «God of War» на выживание.

— Есть разговор, — скрестив на груди могучие руки, Тор навис над ними, как грозовая туча.

— Не мешай, — отмахнулся Локи, давя на кнопки. – Я – Бог Войны! Кстати, ты удивишься, но его сын...

— Локи!

— И я об этом!

Тор решительным жестом подошел и отключил приставку.

— Эй! – возмутился Локи.

— Ой. Какие-то проблемы? – Корг, казалось, только что заметил присутствие Тора в комнате.

— Так! Ты – заткнуться, ты – на выход!

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить кронанец, но, проходя мимо кипящего Тора, тронул его за плечо. – Только будь с ним помягче.

Локи в свитере с оленями кротко сидел на диване. 

— Кто-то не в духе. Из-за чего столько шума? – невинно поинтересовался он, и Тору стоило гигантских усилий не вцепиться ему в горло и хорошенько не потрясти. 

— Из-за Халка, и ты это знаешь! – рявкнул он.

— Да я даже пальцем его не тронул!

— Проблема как раз в том, что для твоих выходок трогать кого-либо пальцами необязательно! – Тор тяжело зашагал вдоль дивана. – Наслал на него иллюзию, Брюс мне сам рассказал!

— Не знал, что у них с зеленым такие близкие отношения.

— Локи, к теме!

— Он заслужил, — тут же сдался тот. – Он угрожал мне! И потом, наш друг Брюс боялся застрять в зеленом облике навечно, так что я оказал ему услугу и сделал именно то, чего он хотел. Да я благодетель!

— Он не может превратиться обратно, благодетель!

— С этим я тоже могу помочь.

— Не вздумай! – Тор, сердито сопя, остановился над ним. – Третья выходка за неделю! Что на тебя нашло?! 

Локи мгновенно перестал улыбаться.

— Ты серьезно? Спрашиваешь, что нашло?!

Голос его начал опасно звенеть. Да, причину Тор отлично знал, и спрашивать об этом не стоило.

— Ладно, послушай... – попытался он сдать назад, но было поздно.

— Да стоит мне только удалиться хотя бы на сотню шагов от поселения...

— Локи...

— Как у меня под ногами разверзается пропасть и возвращает обратно! – он тоже оказался на ногах, отбросив геймпад в сторону. – Я проклят! Твоим гнусным мидгардским дружком!

— Да не дружок он мне... Я с ним поговорю, — пообещал Тор. Локи смерил его долгим взглядом. 

— Ответ истинного героя, — заключил он. – Царя царей.

— Ну а чего ты от меня хочешь? Он же...

— Хочу, чтобы ты уразумел, что этот третьесортный колдун не имеет права заключать меня под домашний арест! 

— А что я могу сделать?! Он страж, у него Камень...

— Помнится, у меня он тоже был.

Тор поднял ладони вверх.

— Зачем тебе куда-то идти? Если тебе здесь чего-то не хватает...

— Надо же, какой догадливый! Свободы мне не хватает! Я пошел за тобой, потому что сам хотел этого, так?! Это был мой сознательный выбор! Но я не подписывался сидеть здесь, как в тюрьме! Я хочу иметь возможность...

— Что? Уйти в любой момент?!

— Да! Именно так!

Этот ответ так неожиданно больно ударил, что Тор решился раскрыть ему карты. Пусть ест!

— Насчет этого... Помнишь, он приходил с визитом еще осенью? Смотрел, как мы устроились...

Судя по всему, одних его интонаций хватило, чтобы Локи смекнул, в чем дело. 

— Не может быть... – в его голосе зазвучали металлические нотки. – Так это ты его попросил?!

Отступать было поздно.

— Ты сам виноват!

— Так я еще и виноват?! И в чем же?!

— Сам знаешь! Помнишь, что устроил в Нью-Йорке?! Потом еще с ножами на него полез, а теперь и мне заявил, что будешь делать, что хочешь, и я тебе не указ! Как раз когда является он и просит от меня гарантий! Что ты... 

— Что я что?! Не собираюсь захватывать Мидгард?!

— Остыл. Что ты уже не преступник! И – да, что ты не собираешься захватывать Мидгард, вносить смуту, вредить людям, — Тор перевел дух. – Я выпросил для тебя испытательный срок. Взял на себя всю ответственность, да только уже об этом жалею! Или так, или тебе пришлось бы покинуть эту планету.

— А почему я ничего об этом не знаю?!

— Да потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты ее покидал! 

Повисла тишина. Тор запоздало прикусил язык, понимая, что сказал слишком много. Локи склонил голову набок.

— Думаешь, я бы выбрал добровольное изгнание?

— Кто тебя знает, — Тор с досадой медленно зашагал по комнате. – Ты же все время отсюда рвешься! Вроде бы и хорошо всё, но когда тебе надоест, ты уйдешь, и я найду твой дом пустым, не зная, где тебя искать. Да и стоит ли.  
Тор проклинал себя за эту сопливую откровенность и втайне надеялся, что Локи не переведет это как: «Только не бросай меня, ладно?». От такого со стыда сгореть на месте!

Локи хмуро смотрел на него. Зеленый свитер с оленями придавал ему ужасно домашний вид. Рождественский подарок от Валькирии. Локи в отместку подарил ей розовую шапку с помпоном.

Странная у них все-таки вражда...

— Ты можешь хотя бы разнообразия ради хоть немного начать доверять мне? – голос Локи прозвучал неожиданно грустно. – Я же вернулся, так? Правлю тут наравне с тобой, даже Тессеракт тебе отдал! Хотел бы уйти, ушел бы в любой момент.

Это было так. Тессеракт открывал дорогу куда угодно, тут даже Стрэндж не сумел бы его поймать. И вроде по нему не скажешь, что злится или замышляет что-то. Локи просто одолевала скука. В это очень хотелось верить.

Но Тор боялся обмануться, как никогда. Боли и так хватило, а Локи всякий раз умудрялся делать еще больнее.

— Тогда почему ты так хочешь куда-то уйти?

Тор сделал шаг к нему, и Локи двинулся навстречу.

— Я хочу иметь такую возможность. Даже если я ни разу не воспользуюсь ею, у меня должен быть выбор. Потому что я здесь добровольно, и тебе следовало бы это ценить. 

Тор кивнул. Они какое-то время молчали, позволяя скандалу улечься окончательно.

— Сколько? – наконец, спросил Локи.

— Сколько что?

— Сколько будет длиться этот твой испытательный срок.

— До мая. Приблизительно.

— И всё это время я должен провести под замком?!

— Не под замком, — возразил Тор. – Тебе же не обязательно киснуть. Можешь поискать себе развлечений...

— Развлечений, — эхом повторил Локи.

— И потом, здесь же есть, чем заняться! Если хорошенько подумать...

— Заняться... – на лице Локи расцвела улыбка. – Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Есть одна идея, чем мы могли бы заняться.

— Мы? – у Тора в животе зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Для этого нужны двое.

— Может, Корга к делу пристроишь? Он сейчас ничем не занят...

— Он не подходит. Мне нужен ты.

И Локи двинулся к нему. Тор отступать не стал, только нервно облизнул губы и пообещал себе не вестись ни на какие провокации.

— Л-ладно, — решил он подыграть. – А это твое занятие... оно полезное?

— Для здоровья точно, — улыбка Локи совсем перестала ему нравиться. 

— Или это... развлечение?

— Развлечение. Довольно приятного толка. 

Локи приблизился почти вплотную, вторгаясь в личное пространство.

Тор не отступил. Только голос его стал тише.

— Ты про игры?..

— Про игры, — согласился Локи. – Причем весьма... взрослые.

Шутку уже пора было сворачивать. Оборвать ее каким-то глупым завершением, а Тор все медлил. Отступать было некуда. Надо было играть до конца.

— Если опять надумал подшутить над кем-то, да еще и меня к этому привлечь...

— Да ну тебя в Гиннунгагап, дурака.

Локи без предупреждений поцеловал его в губы. Но к чему-то такому Тор давно был готов.

Он ответил, не собираясь сдаваться, и Локи ответил, упрямо не желая ему уступать, и поцелуй, которого никто не планировал, не хотел и не ждал, расцвел, набрав обороты, разгораясь на полную мощь. Как две тетивы сорвались – губы в губы, и глаза закрылись, и руки стиснули, обвились. Свитер у Локи оказался колючим; Тор ощущал, как бородой задевает его лицо. И то, что все выходит из-под контроля, что они уже целуются открытыми ртами, пылко и жадно, и это несмешная шутка, но оба подыгрывают друг другу так ненасытно, будто желая подольше оттянуть момент, когда придется что-либо говорить. 

— Хотя бы дверь закрой...

Они уже как-то оказались на диване, а его руки – под свитером с оленями. Локи влажно кусал его за ухо, и Тор дышал прерывисто, как бегун.

Пальцы Локи замерли над кожаными ремнями. 

— Я пошутил, Тор, — сказал он как-то неуверенно, будто напоминая, что всё это не всерьез.

Тор распахнул единственный глаз, с маху возвращаясь в реальность. 

— Да, я знаю, я тоже, — протараторил он на автомате. – Я тебе подыграл! Просто дверь бы закрыть, а то слухи...

Но это была настолько неуклюжая и очевидная ложь, что на мгновение его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. Локи распрямился, опустив руки. В глазах его читался интерес, от которого у Тора закололо под ложечкой.

— Давно? – тихо спросил он.

— Да нет, ничего такого! – выпрямился Тор, широко улыбаясь в порядке самозащиты. – Это же просто... ну... меня целуют – и я целую, само собой выходит! Не подумай! Мы же братья, в конце-то концов!

— Ясно, — коротко бросил Локи. Он поджал губы, нахмурился, подумал о чем-то – и направился к выходу.

Одна с ним беда: сразу и не разберешь, когда он действительно сердится, а когда лишь делает вид.

— Постой! – Тор подскочил с дивана следом. – Ну ладно тебе! Мы же не станем ссориться из-за этого? Между нами всякое, конечно, бывало, но чтоб из-за такой ерунды? И ведь ерунда же! Ты начал, я подыграл – и всё! Чтобы ты и я?.. Пфф! – фыркнул он, будто это было нечто сродни абсурду. Тор выдавал все это быстро, небрежным тоном, отчаянно прося поддержки. Дурацкая улыбка держалась на его лице, как приклеенная. Локи слушал его молча. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемым, но Тор уже не мог молчать. – Если ты это из-за слухов, так они сильно преувеличены! Сам знаешь, народу только повод дай, им же от этого жить интересней, но предположить, что ты и я... да какой дурак всерьез в это поверит?

«Такой, например, как я» — ударила Тора внезапная мысль, и улыбка болезненно дрогнула. Все эти полунамеки, эти взгляды. Как он сказал, что страстно бились, и как целовал перед всей толпой... А выходит, шутил.

Улыбка ломалась, ком тянул горло. Молва – чертовски плохая сваха...

— Только не принимай всё это всерьез, ладно? Я хочу сказать... – Тор в отчаянье взлохматил волосы, не зная, как закончить фразу. – Проклятье, да ты же понял, что я хочу сказать!..

— Да, — отозвался Локи. И мягко усмехнулся. – Я понял.

Он сделал последний шаг – и медленно, напоказ, задвинул на двери щеколду.


End file.
